


Руки

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: Руки — для того, чтобы держаться за них и лечить ими.





	Руки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094071) by [ArcherHybrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherHybrid/pseuds/ArcherHybrid). 



> Переведено на Зимнюю битву 2015.

У Кили вырвался стон, и эльфийка в мгновение ока оказалась рядом. Гном не открыл глаза сразу, но она тут же положила ладонь ему на щеку, а потом передвинула на лоб. Кили пошевелился, и на этот раз, когда рука снова скользнула вниз, его глаза приоткрылись, и он потерся щекой о ладонь. Потом поднял глаза и улыбнулся.  
  
— Это был не сон… — тихо выдохнул он. — Ты и правда здесь.  
  
Она бездумно провела большим пальцем по его коже и заглянула во влажные карие глаза, преисполнившись еще большей любви, нежели до этого. Кровь запульсировала во всем ее теле: вначале в кончиках пальцев, потом в груди — и так, пока не дошла до острых кончиков ушей.  
  
Кили поднял руку и обхватил ее пальцы своими, мозолистыми. На мгновение ее сердце забилось чуть сильнее, а потом палец Кили медленно скользнул по костяшкам.  
  
Тауриэль помогла ему слегка присесть, и он устроился, опираясь на локти, все еще слишком слабый, уже не тот бойкий молодой гном, каким был совсем недавно. Повернувшись, Тауриэль взяла маленькую миску с остатками ацеласа и подлила немного горячей воды.  
  
— Выпей это.  
  
Она положила руку ему на затылок, зарывшись пальцами в темную шевелюру, а другой рукой поднесла миску к губам. Кили медленно отхлебнул и поморщился. Он знал, что без ее целительства был бы мертв, а значит обязан ей жизнью. Он бы вернул ей долг десятикратно, если бы мог. Когда он, к удовлетворению Тауриэль, выпил достаточно жидкости, эльфийка поставила миску обратно на стол и снова приложила ко лбу Кили ладонь. На этот раз ей показалось, что жар начал спадать. Она еще никогда не лечила никого, находящегося в столь тяжелом состоянии, и была рада, что в первый же раз смогла спасти жизнь. Она бы ни за что не призналась, что чувствовала, когда орк глумился, предрекая Кили неминуемую гибель. Ярость в мгновение разожгла кровь. Как бы Тауриэль хотела перерезать орку глотку прямо там, на месте, — и она так бы и сделала, не отдай король иного приказа.  
  
В следующий раз, когда она провела по щеке Кили рукой, он повернул голову так, чтобы его губы касались серединки ладони. По руке пробежали мурашки. Тауриэль охватила дрожь, в груди стало тесно.  
  
Скоро он снова забылся сном — с ее именем на устах.  
  



End file.
